The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthericum saundersiae and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Starlight’. The new cultivar of Anthericum lily grass is a new herbaceous perennial grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘Starlight’ arose as a naturally occurring shoot mutation on an unnamed and unpatented plant of Anthericum saundersiae in a garden in Durban, Kwazulu Natal, Republic of South Africa.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot division in July of 2010 in Durban, Kwazulu Natal, Republic of South Africa. Asexual propagation by shoot division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.